Desertuarachnid
Dersertuarachnid is a small desert spider native to The Desert of Garandor island. Its similar to the Desert grass spider of Mexico, although a bit bigger. Its name is latin and means "Desert arachnid". It has long legs for running after small prey in The Desert. Since they live in the big, open desert we dont know everything about them, but we do know quite much about them. There mating behavior is similar to that of the Black Widow. Since the male is smaller then the female, after the mating she eats him to make up for the lost energy. DESCRIPTION Dersertuarachnid-males are small creatures, 2.5-3.5cm long while the females are up to 8cm long. They have very long legs. On the males, the legs are commonly 4-5cm between and on females up to 10.5cm between. They are greyish white with a sandcoloured head. There teeth are long and sharp. When they bite, a powerful toxin is released into the prey and kills it. They only have six eyes, while other spiders have eight. Since they mostly go after feeling and smell, they dont really need to see. BEHAVIOR Dersertuarachnid is a loner. It has a small territorry of about 2km each. If a Dersertuarachnid walks in to the territory of another of the same species and is discovered, a battle will occur. The big one will often quickly overpower the smaller one and kill it with its poison bite and the eating it. They live in burrows that they dig out inthe sand. They only dig on places with a fresh smell of many animals. This means that its a "Animal Highway"(a trail were many animals pass). They can wait for weeks, or even months for prey. Since its head is the only thing overground to see and smell prey, its only there head that is sandcoloured to melt in. The rest of the body is white/grey because it never showes it, so it dosent need to have kamoflague. During the matingseason, the male smells out the females and when they find there burrows they make a little mating dance to make the female willing to mate with him. If the female accepts him, they mate. After the mating, the bond between the male and the female breaks and the female only sees him as a snack. She attacks him, and the tiny male dosent stand a chance. DIET AND PREDATORS Dersertuarachnid is an ambush predator. In its burrow, it silently waites for a prey to come close enough to attack. But since males and females are different sizes, they eat different things. Males, being very small manly lives on small desert creatures like small beetles and crickets. Females, being muck larger eats larger things. They still eat beetles and crickets but also other of the same species, Nanoscorpio, Tarentola agilis, and sometimes even Dipodomys desertii if they come out of there burrows. When they smell there prey, they focus there eyes on it. When the prey is close enough the spider jumps out of the sand, grabbing it with its two legs in front and then biting down on it. The poison is a Neurotoxin similar to that of a cobra. The spider drives the poison into the prey and then releasing it, in order to not injur itself in the struggle. The poison first paralyses the prey, making it unable to fight. The spider follow the preys smell and when it finds the paralysed prey it bites down another time to finish the prey of. Dersertuarachnid has two predators the Wyrm and the Sandle! The Sandle will come down from below and grabbing the spider, dragging it down and eating it. The Wyrm will jump out of sand right onto the spider, crushing it with its powerful jaw and teeth, shaking it and the swallowing it hole. Category:Garandor island